


Though it may not seem like it, I truly hold you in high regard

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: These are small writing attempts I made a few months ago based on a prompt list. They have not been proofread or checked by anyone else any time recently as I do not particularly wish to re-read them myself.I'm just posting these to get them out there I guess... I do hope someone out there will like my terrible attempts at writing something for my favorite pairing.I apologise in advance for any formatting issues, this was posted on mobile.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Though it may not seem like it, I truly hold you in high regard

**Author's Note:**

> These are small writing attempts I made a few months ago based on a prompt list. They have not been proofread or checked by anyone else any time recently as I do not particularly wish to re-read them myself. 
> 
> I'm just posting these to get them out there I guess... I do hope someone out there will like my terrible attempts at writing something for my favorite pairing.
> 
> I apologise in advance for any formatting issues, this was posted on mobile.

> “It’s really not that complicated.”

"It's really not that complicated," Keito says, sorting through student council paperwork, ignoring all of Wataru's attempts to get him to pay attention to him. "I'm not interested. If that's too hard to understand for you, I can re-iterate it." A shower of petals emerges from above him, covering his desk and the papers, some sitting on his head. He looks up, irritatedly pushing up his glasses. "How many times do I need to tell you to get out. I'm done with you, leave me alone." 

"But wait, Keito kun, listen-"

"No. Goodbye" The green haired boy abruptly stands up and pushes a bewildered Wataru away and out the door, just barely managing to hold back his tears as he slams the door shut.“

=====

> "Close the door.”

"Right hand man. We need to talk." Wataru rushes into the student council room, his long hair flowing behind him, scattering miscellaneous flower petals and bird feathers around him. Keito glances at where the pale blue haired boy stands and mentally assess the mess hes created upon his entrance, sighing. 

"Close the door. What is it, Hibiki?" 

"I- I…" He stutters to a halt, taking a deep breath, attempting to keep his mask from slipping. Dammit… Just when he needed it the most! Ah, he'll have to act even more in that case… Using his very practiced fake sense of courage and a not quite noticeably nervous smile, he clears his throat and acts as if the past few seconds had never happening, speaking with what sounds like his usual energy and bravado, he vanishes in a puff of smoke, only to reappear by Keito's side.

"I came to confess something very important to you, my dearest rival!"

"And? Get on with it, I don't have all day."

"Why of course. But the theatrics are half the fun, are they not? I can tell you enjoy them beneath those mean comments of yours~"

"Again. Please state why you're here, or leave."

"Ah, ever so impatient… I. Right hand man. Keito kun, I love you."

"Ok."

The room is quiet. Keito's face remains neutral as he reads and signs another paper, placing it on the pile at the corner of the desk. Wataru's mind races, what kind of an answer was that? He stares blankly, lost in thought, but is interrupted by a loud "WHAT" before he can come to any conclusion. He reflexively jumps back, startled at the sudden exclamation. Keito stares at him, confused. "Hibiki, I swear if this is another of your stupid pranks, I'm banning you form entering this room." 

Everything goes quiet once more. 

Oh. 

He looks at Keito, examining him for any traces of Something. Anything. Maybe he wasn't being serious? But as much as he searches, his expression remains firmly the same neutral and mildly irritated it always is. That was… An unexpected outcome. Well… Not exactly. That's what he likes to think. A part of him has known all along. After all, Keito's only really had eyes for Eichi, right? Surely he wouldn't want to leave his Emperor for a mere clown. Really, how stupid could he get, to think that he even had a chance to begin with? He laughs, quietly at first, bursting out, echoing around in the silence. 

"What is this. Answer me. Wataru" Keito's no longer looking at his work, and is now looking at Wataru, more than a bit confused. "What's going on? What's so funny??"

Without another word, Wataru leaves, disappearing into thin air as he so often does. This time, however, a single red chrysanthemum is left in his spot instead of the usual rose.“

=====

> "It’s three in the morning.”

"Keito kun~!" 

The footsteps coming from down the hallway come to a halt in front of the door of the student council room, followed shortly by a couple knocks. 

No answer.

Strange. The lights were on, so someone was in there, right? And that someone would more likely than not be Keito, considering the other members of the student council would normally be at home, sleeping, at this time.

Wataru lets himself in, looking around to confirm his suspicions.

"It's three in the morning, should you not be going home, right hand man?"

Empty cans of energy drinks are scattered around the his desk, covering a good portion of what wasn't already covered by the mountains of papers. Yet Keito himself was no where in sight!

Was what Wataru thought, till he looked down to see a body on the floor. 

There lay the student council's vice president, unconscious, behind the desk, as he'd most likely fallen out of his chair at some point. 

Wataru rushes over, places Keito's glasses on the desk and carries him to the sofa, gently placing the sleeping boy down and covering him with a large cloth he conjured from seemingly nowhere.

Despite there being no one to hear him, he still speaks.

"Ah… You should take better care of yourself, you know…" He smiles down softly at his rival, "You really shouldn't overwork yourself, everyone worries for you."

Wataru mumbles a little "how incorrigible", perfectly mimicking Keito's voice, giggling to himself at how ironic it is to have his own catchphrase used against him. He leans down and places a small peck on his forehead before quietly exiting the room, turning the lights off and closing the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do happen to know or figure out who I am, feel free to tell me what you thought about this...


End file.
